moneyrain_entertainmentfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Moneyrain Entertainment (Label)
Moneyrain Entertainment '''ist ein Raplabel welches von den beiden Rappern Sun Diego und John Webber im Juli 2008 gegründet wurde. Später kam noch der Rapper Juri dazu, welcher seit 2015 jedoch nicht mehr dabei ist. Aber ein Newcomer namens Pretty Perser ist dazu gekommen. '''Sun Diego ist Ende 2012 untergetaucht (siehe SpongeBOZZ).Er kam Anfang 2017 und bekannte sich zu SpongeBOZZ. Geschichte 2008-2011 Die beiden Rapper Sun Diego und John Webber kannten sich schon lange vor 2008. Sie sind beste Freunde und lieben es zu rappen und dadurch gründeten sie das Label Moneyrain Entertainment. Sunny & Eierkinn brachten 2008 das Ruski Tape als Download heraus. Wie teuer das Tape damals war ist nicht mehr bekannt. Sun Diego erlangte schon damals leichten Bekanntheisgrad als erfinder des Autotunes, sodass 2008 der bekannte Rapper Kollegah auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und sein 2011 erschiehenes Album ''Bossaura'' bei ihm produzieren ließ. Unter anderem ließ er auch Autotune von Diego in seine Hooks einbauen, wofür er später unter anderem vom deutschen YouTuber JuliensBlog kritisiert wurde und auch viel Hate einstecken musste. 2012-2014 2012 brachte Sun Diego mit seinem Labelkollegen John Webber den Labelsampler Moneyrain-Entertainment Volume One raus, etwas später kam noch die sogenannte Soldiers Edition des Samplers. Diese beinhaltete mehrere neue Songs und unter anderem kamen die Singles Moneyrain Empire, Ex Mr. Right und Moneyrain Soldiers Pt. 2 als Musikvideo auf dem MRS Kanal raus. Ende 2012 nachdem die Soldiers Edition erschien, verschwand Sun Diego plötzlich von der Rapszene. Denn seit 2013 rappt er in einem Schwammkostüm als SpongeBOZZ. Der Grund dafür ist, dass er viel Hate wegen dem Autotune und Hate von Julien, Fans etc. abbekommen hatte. Außerdem ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Sun Diego am Album ANALyse von Juliensblog beteildigt war und diesem bei seinen Texten geholfen hat. Dieses Album ist im Endeffekt aber ein großer Flop geworden und der YouTuber bereut es inzwischen. Im Jahre 2013 brachte John Webber außerdem seine Blender EP raus auf dem Sun Diego und Juri als Feature dabei waren. Sunnys Part wurde vermutlich vor 2013 noch aufgenommen, da er untergetaucht ist. Die EP erschien jedoch nicht unter Moneyrain Entertainment, sondern unter Aga Sono Records. Am Ende des Jahres 2014 im Dezember, während der Promophase des Albums von John Webber und Juri ''Playermodus im Haterfokus'' kehrte Sun Diego ganz kurz zurück, indem er den dritten Part im Track ''Moneyrain Empire 2.0'''' ''übernahm. Allerdings kündigte er im Track an sich endgültig vom Rapbussiness abzuwenden und nicht mehr als Sunny weiterzumachen. Denn er möchte nur noch unter dem Kostüm als SpongeBOZZ weiter rappen. Außerdem disst Sun Diego in seinem aller letzten Part unter anderem Fler, Kollegah und Kay One. 2015 In diesem Jahr war von John Webber und Moneyrain im Gegensatz zu den anderen Jahren nicht so viel zu hören. Viele hofften Sun Diego kommt zurück, aber er war immer noch nicht da. Auf dem MRS Kanal auf YouTube wurden ein paar Videos von John hochgeladen und der Newcomer Pretty Perser ist beim Label dazu gekommen. Es wurde außerdem ein Facebook-Interview von John Webber hochgeladen, in dem er sich endlich teilweise auch zu Sunny äußerte (hier das Interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8ty-HPw-rY). Außerdem sagte John,er will bald ein Album rausbringen, aber nicht mehr in diesem Jahr. 2016 Moneyrain Entertainment ist unter John Webber immer noch aktiv und es wird dieses Jahr ein Album von ihm kommen. Wie es heißen wird und andere Informationen sind noch nicht bekannt, aber es werden welche folgen. Fans warten immer noch auf Sun Diego und es wird wild spekuliert das er sehr bald zurück kommt. John Webber meinte ein Jahr zuvor, er habe angeblich keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinem Kumpel Sun Diego. Er wird sehr wahrscheinlich dieses Jahr zurückkommen und sein großes Comeback feiern. Eine Quelle welche gut mit Sunny befreundet ist meinte außerdem, dass ein Kollaboalbum von Sun Diego und SpongeBOZZ kommen wird. Auf diesem soll Diego sich ohne und mit Schwammkostüm vertreten. Ob diese Information wirklich stimmt oder nicht kann nur spekuliert werden. Allerdings releaste John Webber den Track "Hit em`up", welcher ein Disstrack gegen Sun Diego, den ex Moneyrain-Rapper Juri und gegen JuliensBlog. Durch die Hurensohnanalyse von Juliensblog und die Antwort Juris im Track: "Santiago Bernabeo" von Hate überschwemmt und der Track wurde von John Webber entfernt. 2017 Eierkinn hat mit dem neuen Moneyrain Künstler Robbie Banks das Album Von der Street in die Suite veröffentlicht. Und kündigte kommende Solo-Projekte sowie Auftritte an. Sun Diego hat sich als Spongebozz geoutet und hat sein Doppel-Album Started from the bottom//Krabenkoke Tape angekündigt. Es wird ein Kollabo Album als Sun Diego und Spongebozz sein. Zudem hat er noch eine 8 Minuten lange Kampfansage rausgehauen in der er Hauptsächlich Kollegah frontet aber zu beginn des Tracks auch John Webber dieser wird als Verräter betitelt. Kurz nachdem er das Doppelalbum Started from the bottom//Krabbenkoke Tape released hatte, auf dem eine "Hidden EP" enthalten war, worauf er John Webber disst, stellte er diesen Disstrack auch auf YouTube mit einem Gänsehaut-Video mit alten Ausschnitten John Webbers, das von Strretcinema produziert wurde. Etwas später wurde das Label geschlossen die letzten beiden Aktiven Künstler (John Webber, Rob Banks) gründeten ein neues Label "Make Mula Not Friends" und veröffentlichten den ersten Track auf ihrem neuen Channel. Sämtliche Social Medias von Moneyrain Entertainment sowie die Merch-Website wurden offline genommen 2018-Heute Sun Diego brachte den Track Eloah raus, außerdem eherte er Falco mit seiem Track Rock Me Amadeus. Sein Kumpel Juri brachte ein Album raus in dem Sun Diego vertreten war. Sun Diego brachte noch eine Videoauskoppelung zu seinem neuen Song Hookah Kartell raus welches ebenfalls auf Juris Album war. Künstler Aktive Künstler * John Webber * Pretty Perser * Robbie Banks Ehemalige Künstler * Juri *Locke *Aleks.M *Sun Diego (bis Anfang 2017) Veröffentlichungen Alben & Tapes * 2008 Ruski Tape (Sun Diego & John Webber) * 2012 Moneyrain-Entertainment Volume One (Sun Diego & John Webber) * 2012 Moneyrain Soldiers Edition (Sun Diego & John Webber) * 2014 Playermodus im Haterfokus (unter MRE Soulfood; John Webber & Juri) *2015 Teflon Don (unter MRE; Juri) * 2017 Von der Street in die Suite (unter MRE; John Webber & Robbie Banks) Kategorie:Label Kategorie:Moneyrain Entertainment